


Ticklish

by kalirya178



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tickles, changlix, changlix being changlix, idk how to tag, my friend made me write this, seungmin being a myday bc yes, seungmin judging them, this is just changlix being soft tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirya178/pseuds/kalirya178
Summary: changbin and felix are both ticklish, and seungmin has no time for their dumbasses





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made me write this since i don’t like writing for changlix that much but i love her so
> 
> anyways this was barely proofread so i apologize in advance for the quality

Felix was laying on the couch, engrossed in a movie, with his mouth slightly open. Changbin didn’t care what movie it was, because he just wanted a cuddle. He pouted from where he was plopped on the rug. It probably wasn’t even a good movie (he wouldn’t know, he hadn’t been paying any attention to it), _why_ couldn’t Felix just pay him some attention?? They’d been at practice all day and the others had left to get pizza, so they had the dorm to themselves. Well, Seungmin was in his room listening to Day6, but he had his headphones on. Changbin decided to take action. He clambered onto Felix, earning a chuckle and an eye smile, but after he made himself comfortable, his boyfriend went back to watching the movie. The tiny rapper was frustrated at this point, and looked at Felix’s face. It was, as usual, covered in freckles. Curious, Changbin decided to poke them. He squished Felix’s cheeks and peered closer. The Australian was just so cute! Felix started to squirm as Changbin basically started kneading his face.

“Bin, that _tickles!_ ” Felix’s bite-sized boyfriend stopped and looked at him pensively. The blond made the mistake of looking back at the movie, which set Changbin off immediately. He tickled Felix mercilessly, going for his ribs, leaving his boyfriend laughing and gasping for breath. 

“I-I think… you forgot… who the tall one is... in this relationship, Binnie,” Felix managed to wheeze out. He tried a few times to grab the rapper’s waist, finally succeeded, and flipped him over. Now _Felix_ wasn’t giving _Changbin_ any time to breathe. He thrashed around like a fish, prompting Felix to pause his playful assault to give him an amused look.

“If _this_ is what you’re like when you sleep, remind me to never share a bed with you, _ever?_ ” Changbin chuckled, as much as he could, anyways. He was still having a rather difficult time getting breath into his lungs. Not that he cared. Then, like a ghost, Seungmin entered on the way to get a glass of water from the kitchen with his earbuds in, bobbing his head. Felix screeched, panicked, and accidentally pushed his boyfriend off of the couch. Changbin landed on the forgotten remote, unfortunately for his back. 

“ _Ow!!_ ” Hearing this, Felix immediately (and clumsily) scrambled off the couch and almost fell on Changbin in the process, peppering his face with kisses. Seungmin just rolled his eyes, knowing that _Shoot Me_ , the song currently pounding in his ears, was infinitely more important than whatever those two were doing. He walked back upstairs, barely hearing their rushed mumbling under his ears. _Those damn lovesick idiots._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! if you wanna say something or request you can find me on twitter at @/hanspaintbrush or hmu with any thoughts!! comments help a lot <3


End file.
